In optical communication devices, an optical coupling lens optically couples optical signals between an optical fiber and an optical emitter/receiver. The optical coupling lens includes a first surface having at least one first optical lens formed thereon, a second surface having at least one second optical lens formed thereon, and a third surface for reflecting optical signals between the first surface and the second surface.